


my living legacy

by mariipachii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bang Chan Is In Love, Bang Chan-centric, Blood and Violence, Crying Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Final Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, Protective Bang Chan, This Is Sad, Unrequited Love, Villain Lee Minho | Lee Know, i didn’t mean to make him a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariipachii/pseuds/mariipachii
Summary: Chan hated not being able to see Felix’s eyes.****The final fantasy 7 au no one asked for, where Chan and Felix try to make it to Midgar while running into problems.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	my living legacy

**Author's Note:**

> basically made this after chris said he has a crush on cloud strife, and the resemblances are uncanny. for non-ff stays, i’ll explain some things:
> 
> mako - primary energy source from the planet’s life stream, can advance people if injected with it
> 
> soldier - basically a super human who is powered by mako
> 
> shinra - power company that rules with an iron fist, capitalizes on mako and made the soldier program
> 
> nibelheim - hometown of felix and jisung
> 
> midgar - grand industrial city
> 
> turks - spies/hitmen for shinra
> 
> also they’re all roughly the same age.
> 
> **SPOILERS FOR FINAL FANTASY 7**

Chan hated not being able to see Felix’s eyes.

Granted, the brown of his original eye color and the blue from the Mako stream were still infusing together, but the last time he had seen his beautiful eyes was before… before they were implanted back into the tubes. Side by side, unable to talk, and somehow Chan woke up to escape them both for the clutches of Hojo and Shinra. And there was Felix, catatonic and eyes zipped closed, looking like a peaceful sleeping baby that Chan wanted nothing more to tell him everything was going to be okay.

When in reality, it was far from that.

They were both just kids. Felix was just a kid, not even old enough to drink, and somehow he got thrown into this whole mess. Involving him and stupid experiments that should’ve just been Chan. It should’ve just been him, they wanted Chan and he had to get attached to a stupid operative just meant to be a throw away to the company that made him who he was. There he was, dragging the younger man who was still asleep, across lands to a place he’s not sure would even welcome him.

They were barely outside Nibelheim, patrol out featuring Turks that were after the two men. Chan had fought so many operatives that he couldn’t count them on his fingers, and each time he hid Felix behind cover because that’s why they were there. To steal him and kill Chan, who they deemed as a betrayer. His fingers were sore from holding his sword for too long and muscle aches as he had to limp with another man leaning against him. They needed rest, Chan needed rest.

Leaving the Inn was the easiest part, when the Turks were hot on their trail, Chan leaned Felix against a log in the high trails. A little before that, Felix had begun reacting to Chan’s voice, his fingers twitching and when the elder sat the blonde down on the ground, his eyes were half open and Chan could cry. They weren’t as bright as before, he was still in stasis. The elder proceeded to talk to him more, as the night sky hung overhead and the lights from nearby helicopters krept too close.

“Lix, I hope you’re not too angry at me for… changing you…” Chan chuckled, adjusting the SOLDIER outfit he changed Felix into not too long ago. “Turks are around, it’s dangerous to move unless we want to be caught.”

He steps away and glares at Felix, whose fingers again moved.’”We’ll rest here, maybe leave closer to dawn, have Seungmin wait for us at the church..”

Chan’s senses come alive and he ultimately looks to his right, seeing the all too familiar Turk tuxedo walk closer and closer. Out of habit, he moves in front of Felix, his hand already on his sword. “Jeongin...”

Jeongin doesn’t pose a threat, no weapon in hand, and the look in his eyes is almost.. sympathetic, none the less the end of Chan’s blade is nearly in the younger’s face. Jeongin glare was on Felix, “he’s.. he’s the sample from Nibelheim, isn’t he?

Chan moves to block him from Felix. “Why are you here? I told you to leave.”

“Chan, he doesn’t look fine. He needs help, is he okay?”

“It’s Mako addiction, maybe a severe case from the—”

“Experiments,” Jeongin finishes. “Shinra could help him, Chan, he could dieー” he attempts to negotiate, but Chan shakes his head.

“If I take him back to Shinra, he won’t make it out alive and neither will I. Please, I’m begging you to just go, I don’t want to hurt you either.” he tightly grips his sword as Jeongin sighs, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

Expecting a barrage of bullets to be rained down upon them, Chan almost sieges at Jeongin, however the younger stopped him with a hand. “Hyunjin,” he speaks to the head of the Turks, “I couldn’t- the target got away… yes both of them…”

The wave of relief that overcame Chan was too much to handle and his legs almost gave out in the process. He puts his sword back on his back, as Jeongin continued to speak, “Alright, I’ll be there soon,” and then he hangs up.

“Jeongin, thank you.” Chan says to him, “I-I owe you a lot.”

“You’re gonna need this,” he reaches into his tux pocket and pulls out a small bag of Gill, and as Chan moves to grab it, Jeongin pulls him into an awkward hug situation where he decides to whisper to him. “You better make it out of this or I’m dead, you hear me?”

Chan nods, “We will.”

“Now go, I’ll try and buy you time or make everyone else leave the area. You owe me, Bang.”

After this, Jeongin leaves, adjusting his gloved hands as rain starts to slowly fall, and Chan’s attention goes straight back to Felix. His bright blonde hair started to get damp, his face dawned with the water as Chan moved his body under some thick trees, sitting beside him, grabbing his hands to keep them warm and to feel his pulse to know he’s still kicking. With that thought as some helicopters began to leave, Chan makes himself comfortable and has Felix’s body lean against him, as he begins to comb his hair with his fingers.

“We’re gonna be okay, ‘lix. I won’t let them hurt you again,” he mutters, “once we get to Midgar, Seungmin will help us and we’ll get you back on your feet. Promise.”

Chan closes his eyes as a means of relaxing, he did not expect to fall asleep completely.

-

_Felix was embarrassed._

_His first mission on the Shinra task force as an operative was embarrassing enough, however when the mission involved his hometown AND the boy he previously had a thing for was the guide, that’s when he broke._

_Jisung Han, whom he’d previously seen before he left to become a SOLDIER. And even at that, he failed._

_They had gotten news that the Mako reactor in Nibelheim was damaged, and for some reason Shinra wanted to send two first class soldiers and some operatives to check it out. As Chan, his new found friend, and Minho chatted with Jisung in the middle of town, Felix stayed leaning against the Inn with his helmet still on his head and staring straight at the ground._

_He was an embarrassment to everyone he had known in Nibelheim. He failed his mother, and he failed Jisung. Their promise meant nothing now since he was not a SOLDIER, like he promised Jisung he would be._

_It killed Felix that he couldn’t be man enough to show Jisung he was there, as he had asked Chan if there were others, to which the eldest shook his head. And once he had left, Chan turned back to Felix. It wasn’t like him to keep his helmet on this long, especially since the two were friends now and acquainted with each other._

_“Why you got that stupid thing on your head still, ‘lix?” Chan knocks on the helmet, earning a small grin from Felix, who shrugs._

_“It’s… uh, personal.” the younger responds._

_Chan chuckles, “weirdo.”_

_Keeping the helmet on was to hide himself from his previous friends, but also to hide his nervousness._

_It was his first mission with Minho, the great war hero and his literal hero since he was a kid. He wanted it to go well and impress the man and hopefully do so to the extent that he recommends him for the SOLDIER program and Felix wouldn’t have to hide away in shame._

_At that moment, Felix didn’t realize how badly it could go wrong in the span of a day._

_They fought monsters up the mountain towards the reactor, with Felix keeping his eye on Jisung and protecting him whenever it was neededーeven though Jisung can throw hands quite wellーand Chan protecting Felix whenever he could. Usually when he’s busy trying to impress his childhood crush. But other than that, the two never talked to each other._

_Even when Felix was knocked out by an enemy and ultimately benched back in town by Jisung, his identity remained unknown, but the depression of not feeling strong enough overcame Felix. He had left Chan and Minho alone in the mountains._

_They were supposed to investigate the reactor and nothing more. Felix didn’t expect Minho to suddenly have an identity crisis. Whatever was inside the reactor, was horrifying, and changed the man Felix thought of as his hero or idol. Minho was gone for days, as repairing the reactor was harder than initially planned._

_However, the morning of October 1st, the entire village fell to flame._

_It was hot, and every building was crashing down in the matter of seconds. How… how in the span of minutes did everything catch on fire, and the blood of Minho’s victims were splattered everywhere, lining the streets and tainting the remaining walls of buildings that stood._

_Felix was choking on smoke. His leg caught under a beam and the water on his face from tears weren’t enough to exhaust the blaze surrounding him._

_His voice was absent, attempting to scream for Chan. For him to help him again, for him to save him. He wanted to scream as the flames engulfed his home, ripping through the windows and his childhood room._

_His home. His mother, she was still inside._

_And at that moment, he heard screaming, her voice begging Minho not to hurt Felix. To leave the teen alone and take her, in which Minho did, and before Felix’s own eyes, Minho’s blade made contact with her skin as she attempted to leave the burning house, and she fell limp, her hand still open like it was meant for Felix to take it and feel safe._

_The terror in Felix only grew, as ash fell upon his face and coated his blonde hair, tears falling rapidly as he attempted to lift the beam off as He came closer and closer and Felix could feel his throat give into the smoke and he could no longer breathe and the fear was too much to take andー_

_Minho lifted his blade and Felix braced for death, but merely He lifted Felix’s chin with the end, giving a wicked smile that looked like the Grim Reaper._

_And then walks away._

_Felix began to sob as he struggled with the beam and even after a while his anger collided with his sadness, it was no hope. Felix succumbed to the smoke and fell under, praying to Shiva that anyone, Chan, or any Shinra operative would help._

_But Chan was having no fun either._

_The main square of the town was nothing but ash and banisters still burning. He witnessed the death of so many people and was only able to save Jisung and his father, telling them to get as far away as possible as He came back to wreck more havoc. Chan’s coughing and smoked filled lungs did not stop him from confronting his partner. His concerns quickly fell to Felix, as he views the blonde piled under beams and his chest barely moving._

_“F-Felix!” he screams, knocking the beams off and wincing upon the heat of the wood. “You’re gonna be fine, I’m here—shit, please be fine, pleaseplease.” Quickly pulling out a potion, he made Felix’s limp body drink it as he heard footsteps to the left._

_Chan too had a new found anger, merely inches away was Felix’s mother’s dead body, and he stood to face with his Shinra partner, who started to speak in a voice more frightening than death itself. “I’m coming for you too…”_

_Chan almost threw himself onto Felix at the words, expecting a fight, however Minho just walked into the flames, like they were open arms welcoming him into the depths of hell._

_Chan carried Felix in his arms out from the village flames and closer to the mountain, where the fire hadn't spread. Quickly dowsing him in water to lower his body heat before leaving to finish what had started._

-

As promised, Chan woke up mere minutes before sunrise.

He stretches and sharpens his blade before greeting Felix like he could respond, “Felix! It’s time to go, my man. Midgar awaits.”

It’s been days since they escaped, and years since Nibelheim burned, but they were almost there. Almost home free. Chan bends down with a huff to grab Felix and sling the blonde’s arm over his shoulder and continue their journey walking. Chan even on the journey visited his home town, a place he wanted to take Felix preferably when he’s awake and has the toothy smile he’s seen only a handful of times.

Leaving his town, Chan bought a bike with the access Gil he had. It had 2 seats and he made adjustments so Felix would sit more comfortably in the back, initially tying his hands around Chan’s waist whenever he drove it so he wouldn’t fall off. And Chan would go slow whenever possible, however when it came to monsters on random streets, hiding the bike and dealing with them as they came.

Sometimes Chan forgot Felix couldn’t talk.

In long drives that were quite boring, he would begin to talk about what he wanted to do once they were safe.

“Y’know we would have to get jobs, preferably one’s in the slums so we don’t have to go where Shinra rules. We’ll need the money so we could start new lives, maybe even new names. What do you think?” He says, taking a hand off the break and setting it on Felix’s hands. “I mean I don’t really care. Just as long as we’re together, you and me versus Midgar.”

“I really wish you would say something. Your nose sometimes moves, so maybe you can smell? That’s good. Your senses coming back, I’ll take you to a whole field of flowers and see what happens.” Chan goes back to focusing on the road, “Your little body can’t handle the Mako, but at this point you’re a SOLDIER cause of how much you’ve taken, know what I mean?”

Chan couldn’t pinpoint why Felix meant so much to him. He just wished Felix felt the same.

Realistically it’s been a few months since they meant, but in real time it’s nearly five years. The pride and drive to get them both to safely fueled him, it made him less tired, and pushed him to continue through the night. It made him forget they’ve been on the road for weeks, maybe months at that point.

He ditched the bike when it came to rockier terrain, which also meant that Midgar was close. They were able to hitch a ride with a trucker who wasn’t all happy to take two beaten up and suspicious dudes to a city that was far away, but Chan promised to give him the remaining gil he had as a thanks. While in the back of the pickup truck, Chan sits closely to Felix, who now looked more alive but didn’t react to anything more than Chan’s voice or any smells. Maybe a touch here and there, but his breathing was still steady as ever.

“Lix, I’ve found out what we’re gonna do once we’re in midgar.” he claps his hands together in acceptance, “we’re gonna be mercenaries. Have our own business, make our own tools, and just kick every monster’s ass in midgar all for that sweet gil.”

He reaches over somberly to wipe Felix’s face that was still specked with dirt. The rough tires of the truck caused some dirt to jumó back, which was fine, but when he did touch his face, Felix’s lips twitched. Chan gasped and pulled his hand away, glancing back at the road ahead.

“We’re friends, right? If we weren’t this would be awkward, but hell you wouldn’t do anything but chase me back at Shinra. Attached to me like a parasite, not that I’d complain.” Chan sighs, “I miss it. But I am gonna miss the blue sky, since Midgar has metal ceilings. You’re gonna hate it, but I thought it was pretty cool.”

“And I’m pretty much done waiting to get a real good night’s rest and a real meal. I can almost taste freedom.” He glances over at Felix again, taking his hand, “I’mma make the best food you’ve ever tasted. Gonna spoil you straight till you’re better, least I could do.”

The moment was spoiled once more at the sound of a helicopter flying overhead. Chan didn’t want to panic but he viewed the Shinra logo on the side and his eyes widened; Turks.

Jeongin didn’t keep his promise.

Fuck.

Chan immediately gets up and bangs the window behind the driver, “Oi, stop the car.”

“Whatー?”

“Fucking Shinra is here and I don’t want you in the crossfire, stop the car now.” Chan goes and grabs Felix once more, slinging him over his shoulders and jumping off the back of the truck when it slows down. He didn’t hear the driver’s reasons as to why Shinra is chasing them.

Chan didn’t care. He needed to protect Felix.

-

_Felix awoke to himself coughing black soot, remembering the destruction that had happened and immediately looking for Chan or Jisung, or at least someone he knew._

_He was scared to see Minho’s eyes meet him once more, for his body seemed to have moved, but he came to the conclusion Chan saved him. And he needed to repay him, gathering the pain he had getting up to face the mountains and face Minho for what he had done._

_Felix wanted answers as to why… Maybe it was due to Chan telling him Minho had locked himself in a mansion of sorts for days, next thing they knew after he came out, he slaughtered an entire village._

_What the fuck happened in that mansion…_

_Felix arrived at the reactor and sprinted inside, met with an injured Jisung on his side, bleeding tremendously from his shoulder. “Jisung… hey, p-please…” Felix searched for a pulse and shed a tear when he found it, ripping a piece off his uniform to create a tourniquet. “You’re okay, M-Minho did this, didn't he?”_

_His glare up the stairs allowed him to view Chan’s beaten and bloody body on the steps, and Felix ran to him after finishing Jisung. The first thing he realized is that Chan was missing his sword, and his clothes were tattered with sharp wounds, blood pouring out in droplets. Flipping him over, Felix caresses Chan’s face and hopes for a sign of life, frantically searching for a potion inside either man’s pockets, but to no avail. The weak heartbeat pulse was there, and merely feet away at the top, Chan’s sword was pierced into the metal floor._

_The room said Jenova… Minho mentioned that was his mother’s name…_

_Felix gritted his teeth and grabbed the sword once he climbed in the steps, walking into the room, greeted by Minho’s back as he talked to the pod at the back._

_It held a womanー no, alienー body, sleeping in what he guessed was Mako. The end of Minho’s blade was coated in blood, and his hair mixed with ash, talking like he hadn’t killed people hours beforehand._

_“I looked up to you, Minho..” Felix states, “I thought of you as my hero, why’d you kill those innocent people and hurt Jisung? Hurt Chan, your second man!”_

_“They’re merely throwaways on this godforsaken planet, a planet stolen from my mother and I.”_

_Felix couldn’t take another word the monster said, and his feet moved faster than him, catching Minho off guard as he stabbed him through the abdomen, cutting into the glass of the pod as well. Leaving it at that, Felix slowly takes out the blade, watching as Minho gags some blood and slowly turns around._

_He didn’t think Minho would do the same, his long sword piercing into Felix’s chest mere inches away from his heart._

_“You imbecile, what have you done…”_

_Felix can’t feel anything more. The sharp and heated pain in his chest was greater than the burns on his ankles, or the concussion he definitely accumulated from earlier. And Minho simply threw Felix to the side of the room with the blade still in his chest, turning back to the pod and merely taking what was inside; the head of Jenova._

_He knows if he removes the blade, he would bleed out, but the options seem limited, and Felix tries. With all his might, but the edges cut more into his flesh as he tries to take it out, and he’s screaming in pain as he does, mixed with the panic as Minho comes back, gripping the end and lifting Felix in the air._

_“I’ve already won, dear Felix. This world will turn into nothing but ash once Mother and I regain the control.”_

_The agony living on, Felix grips the sword with his bare hands, grunting as if cuts into his hands. It catches Minho off guard as the younger tightly latches onto it, and somehow shifts the weight to where Minho was lifted merely inches off the ground, Felix stable enough to fling Minho to the side of the room with the generators, blowing it up in the process causing Minho to be electrocuted and fall down the abyss surrounding the pod, into pure raw Mako._

_In tears, Felix takes out the blade, blood spurting out._

_And truly, the last thing he remembers, was stumbling away from Jenova’s room, falling near the stairs and hearing Chan struggle to lift himself up the steps in pain. He was whispering things to Felix, along the lines of “you did it,” “you’ll be okay,” and “we’re okay,” until his eyes closed._

_We’re... they’re okay._

-

Chan attempted to glance into the blue sky, and in the helicopter he saw the two turks. Jeongin and Changbin, clearly setting their eyes on the pair on the ground.

It had been months, maybe Jeongin forgot.

Maybe Jeongin didn’t care.

Reinforcements were soon to be deployed, Chan knew that. He needed to get Felix into cover and away from the helicopter’s view, and that meant dealing with the chopper from the floor. He spat fira and thungada spells at it, attempting to distract it as he hid Felix behind rubble on the side of the cliffs. He kept looking down the road at the silhouette of Midgar. They were so close, and his old work buddies had to spoil it.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Gotta deal with these assholes and then we’re home free… Bust our asses getting here and this is the welcome we get.”

Chan moves Felix’s hair out of his face, patting his head in reassurance, before leaving at the sound of tanks rolling in. Tanks full of operatives and more helicopters caved in at the sight of the wanted man of nearly half a decade. Chan sighs, drawing his sword and staring at the head chopper, “Changbin, you never learn, do you? I’m not coming back!”

Changbin was the turk who wanted Chan to stay… purely for business reasons, he never really cared for anybody else but Jeongin. Chan just hoped the younger didn’t get in trouble or found out what he promised weeks and weeks ago.

Chan was holding his ground near the edge of the rugged cliffs, as all the operatives closed in on his position, guns drawn on him like he was some caged animal. Changbin’s voice was projected from the helicopter, “Bang, I don’t want to hurt you. Just comply and come with your weapon on the ground and your hands up.”

Chan didn’t listen.

He merely grips his sword tighter and holds it to his face, eyes closed, and praying, “It seems the price of freedom is steep,” tens, maybe hundreds, of operatives lined the caverns, each of their gun’s red dot planted on Chan’s chest. “but whatever happens, I must protect my honor… as a SOLDIER.”

Severely outnumbered, the flame inside Chan doesn’t die out, as he charges at the army of operatives, who begin to shoot at the young man. The armor he wore, though was tattered, still held up and blocked most of the damage but some bullets still scraped past his exposed skin, as his blade met the chests of the operatives, cutting them and ultimately making them fall to the ground. They kept coming, one after another, and every single one Chan cut down almost immediately.

He rushed through the rest of his potions and elixirs, anything to keep him up, but they kept coming…

Chan was tired, beyond tired, every slash his life flashed before his eyes and he saw his comrades.

Minho, his long partner and trusted friend.

Jeongin, the young turk he thought of as a brother.

Changbin, the first to give a shit about him.

Hyunjin, tough on him for the right reasons.

Jisung, a boy he never thought would care so much.

And Seungmin… Chan still owed him a date like he promised.

But Felix.

Felix needed him.

They stopped coming after a while and Chan’s body was about to give out. He was breathing heavily, wiping sweat and blood off his forehead. His body was in shambles, bruised and deep cuts that definitely needed more than potions. He had run out, relying on elixirs that were too dangerous to take one after another, and his magic was weak. No longer could he heal himself from pure magic, legs shaking as they craved to rest, but he couldn’t.

More operatives slowly started to surround him once more. They truly were throw-aways for Shinra, as Chan just slaughtered so many, and it pains him to realize Felix could’ve been one of them. He could’ve killed his own friend if… if this had happened without him.

Chan weakly swug at the operatives closing in, consuming more bullets, but his blade failed to make contact with the operative.

He had been fighting for ten minutes… maybe half an hour. He couldn’t tell, yet his body felt like it was on fire, and hadn’t slept in the matter of days. He closed his eyes for a split second, swinging still in a rough manner.

It started to rain, just small droplets, coating Felix’s face.

And for some reason, Felix could feel the water.

He blinks awake, lifting his head and feeling the pain of being hunch over for so long. He could only feel his upper torso, but the first immediate thought was why and where he was. He vividly remembers Chan’s voice, and how they’re going toー

Chan.

Felix desperately looks around for his friend, hissing in pain as he lifts himself over the rocks, and view’s Chan’s stand against the operatives.

But in a flash, Chan gets hit with the end of a gun, staggering him until he falls on his back, against the rough ground full of rocks, dirt, and blood. The SOLDIER attempted to attack from the floor with his weapon, and quickly did the operative kick his hand and the sword beside him. And in a flash, as Chan almost begs for mercy, the operative opens fire point blank.

An entire magazine, right in his chest.

And Chan goes limp.

The operatives make sure he stays down, and look around for what Felix believes is him. He hides with his eyes staring at Chan intensely, praying for the best, and soon the entire Shinra rollout leaves as quickly as they gathered.

Once they’re out of sight, Felix drags himself to Chan’s body, wincing in pain and agony as he does. He watched as Chan blinked his eyes, staring blankly at the cloudy skies over him, as rain fell on his face. Half his face was covered in blood, and his chest armor ripped, full of cuts and bullets lodged in his skin.

His arms were deeply slashed and bruises. The pressure of the rain droplets simply hurt on their own, but he ran out of strength to express the pain.

Felix himself is on the verge of tears as he pulls himself to his knees over Chan, lip quivering, “C-Chan…”

Chan’s eyes move to meet Felix’s. The eyes he’s loved since they’ve first met. He struggles to get a full breath but he slightly grins, “H-Hey… Li… you’re awa…”

Felix tries to find anything to help, a potion, anything, to the point he’s frustrated with himself that he can’t, and he’s panicking that Chan won’t make it, and he can’t catch his breath, with tears falling, andー

“For… for the both… of us…” Chan whispers, gaining the younger’s attention again.

“B-Both of us?” Felix echoes. The rain fell harder now.

Chan could feel Seungmin praying in that church they met, and he’s praying for the best in a situation they both know won’t be okay. “Yeah… you’re gonna…”

Before Felix could question, Chan reaches his left arm up, and pulls Felix down with him to his chest, “Live.” he finishes. “you’re gonna be… you’ll be my living… legacy.”

Felix slips his hand into Chan’s after his arm falls off his neck, back onto the ground, limp. Felix is nearly sobbing, half his face covered in blood as well, his freckles obvious under the red and it dyeing his blonde hair. Chan gave a supportive squeeze to Felix’s hand, glancing over to his sword on the right. The last of his strength went to grab the end, dragging it over as the tip rips into the terrain.

He offers it to Felix, “my dreams… ambitions…”

Felix lets go of Chan’s hand, taking the end of the sword, “they’re yours now.” the elder finishes. He watched somberly as Felix moved both his hands on the handle, with Chan placing his to give another squeeze.

“Your… living legacy…” muttered Felix, wiping tears away as Chan’s arm fell onto his chest.

Chan smiles, his eyes closing as his chest began to slow down, and Felix choked back a sob when they didn’t reopen after too many seconds. He looked up at the sky, the rain, and the city of Midgar only mere miles away. His knuckles turned white as he clutched the sword for dear life, his heart nearly beating out of his chest, not sure if the water on his face was his own or not.

And Felix _screams._

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously didn’t mean to make minho the villain, i just wanted to include ot8 in a way with the limited characters i have. he’s supposed to be sephiroth. if i really wanted to make this a full story, he wouldn’t be the villain.
> 
> there’s so many things that can be confusing for non ff stays, so i apologize for that. i’m a huge fan of the series, and seeing chan love it as well made me really inspired. plus the resemblances on twitter and many stays saying they also have crushes on cloud now lol
> 
> uh, yeah, hope you enjoyed! sorry if there’s any mistakes!
> 
> if you know what happens after the ending of this, i’m sorry and lets cry together. this entire thing was just zack and cloud’s story so imma go cry again


End file.
